Reunion
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: Wally and Artemis are reunited at Raquel's wedding after she returns from her 'death'/under cover mission. Just a cute, fluffy, one-shot (I've written too much angst for this fandom, time to switch it up!) Enjoy and please review if you have a minute!


EDIT OCT 1 2012: A/N hey guys, I'm not entirely sure why but when I uploaded this the quotation marks and apostrophes began to disappear about halfway through this story - trying to get it fixed. SO please, randommonkeyz998 has already kindly pointed out that this happened - I don't need 50 others doing it as well! Thanks guys ^.^ Enjoy!

EDIT #2 1 OCT 2012: Hey guys, the problem with the quotation marks/apostrophes should be fixed! =)

Bright flashes go off around Wally and the small group of groomsmen as people began to take pictures. The atmosphere at Raquel s wedding as strange. Everyone present was happy for them, of course, but many people had other, less positive, emotions aimed at some of the guests; namely Nightwing and his elite undercover team.

Everyone was finally in on the big secret, about how Kaldur and Artemis had gone deep undercover to find out more info on Black Manta and his allies, and not everyone was happy about the situation. Nightwing and his new team had gone behind all of their backs - the League s, the team s, and even some memebers of the orginal team. Some people were okay with what happened, others not so much.

Wally s cheeks began to hurt from all the fake smiles and he slipped away from the photographers, deciding to beeline it to the food table. Artemis and Kaldur were supposed to be return already, they had planned to be there for Raquel's wedding, but so far no one had seen nor heard from either of the heroes.

"Wally, stop stressing," The speedster looked over his shoulder to see Dick there, arms crossed over his chest. "She'll be here."

"She was supposed to be here already!" Wally mumbled through his mouthful of food.

Dick shook his head, "Quite worrying, Wally. Also, stop stuffing your face, I don't think your girlfriend would exactly love to see that." Wally blantaly ignored his friend and another pastry was shoved into his mouth. Dick just began walking away, shaking his head again, "Just don't choke on your food, okay?"Wally rolled his eyes at his friend and began to cut a piece of the cake for himself.

"Well it's good to know somethings never change," A voice chimed. Wally's hand forze at this voice, a grin growing on his face. He whirled around to see his longtime girlfriend.

Artemis shook her head at his dopey smile and the pastries in his free hand, "It's extremely surprising you didn't turn fat on me while I was gone." she teased while smiling at him. She was pleasantly surprised with how calm he was being at her return.

"Hey, c'mon now, I've been running!" He spoke through a mouthful of food, his shaking hand reaching for his drink. He was finding it extremely hard not to crash into her with a hug.

She rolled her eyes with the same smile on her face and grabbed a drink of her own. "Did I mention how handsome you look?" she asked, not looking at him as she made a plate of her own food.

"No, I think while you were calling me fat you forgot to mention that tidbit." He said. She gave him a small glare and he smirked, "Did I happen to mention how beautiful you look?" he pondered aloud, taking in her long dress that was the same colour as her archer's outfit, her hair up in a styled pony-tail.

Artemis blushed a bit, something that only he could make her do, and shook her head, "No, I don t believe you did."

"Well," Wally said, placing his cup down on the table and reaching to pull her close like he had wanted to the second he saw her, "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, making both of them smile.

She pulled back a bit to grin up at him happily, "I missed you, Wally," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, her face burrowed into his shoulder.

Wally wrapped his arms around her stomach, never wanting to let her go again, and kissed the top of her head, "Welcome home, archer."


End file.
